The growth of the internet of things (IoT) is expected to result in a drastic increase in the amount of data available to describe the world. Some examples of data generated by IoT devices may include sensor data collected from IoT devices, videos and/or images collected from video monitoring systems, and other monitoring and/or performance data collected from data centers (DCs), mobile networks, and/or mobile terminals. As the amount of data increases, users seek to preserve and/or protect the data with backups and replications, driving the demand for storage even higher. However, much of the data generated by IoT devices grows cold quickly. Users are typically most interested in recent data and significantly less interested in older data. Thus, some of the challenges in designing a large-scale storage system besides storage technologies may include efficient, scalable, and flexible storage system architectures.